Vengeance amère
by Orchideus
Summary: OS Quand Rogue décide de se venger de sirius... Slash SRSB.


Avertissement : Attention, scène de sexe explicite.

Note : Ce OS est tiré de ma fic **_Violence aggravée sur mineur_**. C'est une reprise du chapitre 9, avec le point de vue de Rogue, que je tenais à publier, parce qu'il éclaire la scène sous un autre jour. Mais il peut se comprendre sans avoir lu le reste de l'histoire.

Résumé : En représailles à la « blague » qu'il lui a joué en l'envoyant sous le saule, Severus s'arrange pour que ses amis Mangemorts séquestrent Sirius pendant les vacances de Pâques. Il assiste en spectateur à ses viols et tortures, et se charge simplement de le soigner. Jusqu'au moment où il est prêt à se venger à son tour…

Vengeance amère

La potion est prête. Si semblable à celle qu'il prend tous les jours… Je la saisis délicatement, observe sa délicate teinte ambrée… Elle est parfaite… ! Je la mets dans ma poche. Il est temps. Je vais enfin prendre ma revanche…

Sirius a l'air particulièrement épuisé. Comme vidé de sa substance… Lucius n'y est pas allé de main morte… Lucius : une brute, malgré ses dehors élégants. J'attendais mieux de quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne doit ses subtilités qu'à sa perversité. Pas de quoi se glorifier…

« Lucius semblait enchanté… Te laisser partir va lui coûter, je crois… quoique… Vous vous reverrez à Poudlard, bien sûr… » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'asticoter. Bien sûr. C'est si peu _lui_ de rester silencieux… Il me répond, mollement. Aucune pique, aucun trait sarcastique… Cela m'ennuie… plus que je ne veux l'admettre. Peut_-_être ai_-_je trop attendu… quel plaisir retirerai_-_je, à triompher d'une loque pareille ?!

« Tu ne trouves rien à répondre ? Tu as donc perdu de ta verve ?  
_-_ A quoi bon te répondre…  
_-_ Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Oui, cela m'ennuie. Je ne veux pas d'un Black aussi inconsistant. Est_-_ce que Malefoy serait venu à bout de lui, en définitive ? Je le scrute profondément, usant de mes dons de legilimancie pour le sonder.

Sa colère est toujours là, tapie au fond de lui. Et, je le sais, il ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Pas encore.

Très bien… !

« Pourquoi, Rogue ? demande_-_t_-_il. Pourquoi tu restes ici, à assister à tout ça… ? » Tiens donc… Voilà une question qui pourrait être intéressante… « Tu ne le sais pas ? Cela me plaît…  
_-_ Vraiment ? Je n'y crois pas, tu sais… Les Lestrange sont des brutes sans cervelle, Bellatrix et Lucius sont des pervers… Mais tu n'es pas comme eux… » Là, il me prend au dépourvu. Je ne m'attendais pas au moindre jugement sensé de sa part… Black serait_-_il moins superficiel que je le pensais, en définitive ? « Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?  
_-_ Explique_-_moi…  
_-_ Je fais ce qui dois être fait, c'est tout.  
_-_ Tu les regardes me torturer par… principe ?  
_-_ Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais innocent, Black. Et je te déteste. Profondément.  
_-_ C'est réciproque. »

Oui, je m'en doute. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, dans le fond… Qu'est_-_ce que je lui ai fait, pour qu'il me haïsse à ce point ?

Et moi ? Est_-_ce que je le hais vraiment… ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me surprends à penser que nous aurions pu être amis, dans d'autres circonstances… S'il avait été plus semblable à Lucius, par exemple… S'il était moins obtus…

Ce n'est guère le moment pour avoir ce genre de pensée. Pas maintenant, alors que je m'apprête à…

La potion est là, dans ma poche. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va me brûler les doigts. Allons, c'est maintenant ou jamais…

« Redresse_-_toi, que je te donne ta potion. »

Je vois à sa tête qu'il suspecte quelque_-_chose d'étrange. Bien sûr. Le goût doit être différent. « Qu'est_-_ce que c'était ? demande_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ un décontractant… »

_D'un genre particulier_.

Je lui lance un sort de nettoyage. L'idée de passer derrière Lucius me rebute. Je reprends notre conversation, du ton le plus banal possible. Pourtant, une brusque poussée d'adrénaline accélère les battements de mon cœur. Le moment est si proche, maintenant… Il est allongé là, ignorant ce qui va lui tomber dessus…

C'est profondément excitant…

Mes mains courent sur lui, enduisant ses ecchymoses de baume. Sa peau est froide. Douce, mais froide. Bien évidemment. Il est là, dans ce cachot glacé et humide depuis si longtemps… Et mes mains, à moi ? Les trouve_-_t_-_il chaudes ? Tire_-_t_-_il du réconfort de la mince chaleur qu'elles peuvent lui apporter ? Pourquoi s'en soucier ? C'est Black, non ?

Tandis que je parle, mes doigts s'aventurent entre ses cuisses. Et toute l'excitation que j'ai pu ressentir durant ces moments passés à le soigner, à apaiser sa souffrance, à caresser ses chairs meurtries me submerge subitement, et je ressens une brusque tension dans mon bas_-_ventre, à la pensée de ce que je vais faire. Comment ai_-_je tenu si longtemps ? J'aurais pu le prendre bien avant…

Non. Je voulais une parfaite revanche.

Il saigne, abondamment. Ne pas lui faire mal relèvera du défi. Je m'efforce de le soigner du mieux que je peux. Mes potions m'y aident grandement. Tu pourrais au moins me reconnaître ce don, Black. Et m'en remercier…

« … Les Lestrange, comme tu l'as si bien dit toi_-_même, sont stupides. Trop stupides pour comprendre qu'il ne suffit pas de te maltraiter ou te violer pour te défaire… Oui, je sais, Sirius… Quoi qu'ils t'aient fait, les uns et les autres, aucun n'est parvenu à bout de toi… Tu es resté égal à toi_-_même, au fond… Lucius l'a compris, lui, mais il s'en moque. Il veut t'humilier, parce que c'est ce qui le fait bander, pas te briser. Les idiots… Ils sont mauvais, certes… Mais ils sont incapables de venir à bout d'un gosse de seize ans… Ils n'ont aucune subtilité… »

Mes mots semblent avoir de l'effet sur lui. Il a l'air effrayé, subitement. Il n'est pas complètement stupide, il a compris que quelque_-_chose allait lui tomber dessus… D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder à ressentir les premiers effets de ma potion…

Je me penche sur lui et regarde ses yeux. Oui, ça commence.

« Tes pupilles se dilatent… La potion fait effet, à ce que je vois… Bien, bien…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu m'as fait boire ?! répète_-_t_-_il, insistant.  
_-_ Je te l'ai dit… Une potion décontractante… De ma composition… Tout excellent que tu sois, Black, voilà au moins un domaine où je te surpasse… Tu risques d'être un peu surpris par les effets secondaires de ma petite mixture… Désagréablement surpris…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu m'as fait ?! » crie Sirius.

Il a peur. Vraiment. Cela ne fait que m'exciter un peu plus.

« Calme_-_toi, Sirius… Tu n'auras pas mal… Tu sens la chaleur qui se diffuse en toi ? N'est_-_elle pas agréable, après tous ces jours que tu as passés nu, sur cette table, dans ce cachot lugubre ? Je vais prendre ma revanche, Black…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas me faire ?! » demande Sirius.

J'entends clairement sa panique, dans sa voix… Curieux, de constater à quel point je peux l'effrayer… Lui qui se dit ami avec ce monstre sanguinaire de Lupin… Lui qui a enduré les tortures des Lestrange et toutes les perversions de Malefoy avec un incroyable aplomb… Je ne peux pourtant pas affirmer qu'il n'a pas raison de me craindre, actuellement… Sans répondre, je resserre ses liens, grimpe sur la table et m'installe à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il se tend et rue pour se soustraire à mon contact. Je le dégoûte, je le sais… Il en a toujours été ainsi, depuis le premier moment où nos regards se sont croisés…

« Tu veux me violer, toi aussi ?! C'est ça ?! »

L'affreux mot… N'a_-_t_-_il pas compris que j'étais bien plus subtil que cela ? « Je ne suis pas Rodolphus, Black… Tu vas être ton propre bourreau… »

Il ne comprend pas. Bien évidemment… Je le touche doucement. C'est si différent, maintenant que je ne suis plus censé le soigner… Tellement plus excitant… ! Sa peau se réchauffe doucement, et il frissonne. Il est si désemparé, d'un seul coup… ses joues se colorent légèrement. De honte ou de plaisir ? Peu importe, puisqu'il devra ressentir les deux.

Mais il lutte. Il remue sous moi, mal_-_à_-_l'aise, ferme les yeux, comme si cela pouvait le soustraire à mon emprise… Je me penche sur lui, caresse son visage de mon souffle. Une mèche de cheveux glisse de son front, ses cheveux si soyeux… Il a la beauté d'une fille…

« C'est inutile, Sirius… Ton propre corps va te trahir, et tu ne pourras rien y faire… Dans quelques instants, tu vas me supplier de te baiser… » Le dernier mot roule désagréablement sur ma langue, j'aurais préféré ne pas le prononcer… Mais jouons le jeu de l'humiliation jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais espérer autre chose…

Mais qu'est_-_ce que je raconte… ?

Black proteste, cela me fait sourire… Il se croit fort, il ne le sera jamais assez. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'avantage.

Je reprends mes caresses, sur ses hanches, ses cuisses… Je ne pensais pas y prendre autant de plaisir. Mais sa peau est si douce, et il est… tellement beau ! Je respire doucement, m'efforçant de contrôler mes propres désirs. Seigneur ! Il serait tellement plus facile de me satisfaire tout de suite ! Il est là, sous moi, à ma merci… !

Non, non, c'est trop tôt. Je ne veux pas le brusquer, il est hors de question que je gâche tout par précipitation ! Je ne suis pas Rodolphus…

A la pensée de Lestrange, je rie. Comment Bellatrix peut_-_elle trouver du plaisir à fréquenter un tel rustre ?! S'il n'a à lui offrir que ces pilonnages ridicules… Ah, bien sûr, si elle s'arrête aux apparences… ! Sûr que Rodolphus est mille fois plus beau que moi ! Comme les trois quarts de la population masculine, sans doute… Pourtant… « Cette idiote de Bellatrix qui me croit puceau… Si elle savait… Si j'ai refusé de participer aux ébats, c'est uniquement parce que je préférais t'observer, te jauger… Et parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus stupide que le viol brut… »

Mais Sirius se débat toujours… Il est temps de passer à quelque_-_chose de plus stimulant, il est bien loin d'avoir atteint le degré d'excitation que j'attends de lui… Et ma potion n'y parviendra pas toute seule !

Je remonte vers sa poitrine, sur la pointe de ses seins. Son corps se couvre de chair de poule et ses joues s'embrasent un peu plus… Il retient son souffle… La stupeur, dans son regard, s'est estompée. Et ses yeux…Ses yeux sont tellement brillants ! Il me regarde comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, comme s'il découvrait que je n'était pas l'horrible crapaud qu'il me croyait être, mais… quelqu'un de désirable ?

Il y a du désir, dans ses yeux…

Sirius Black est beau… Mais le désir le rend tout simplement irrésistible… ! Si Malefoy le voyait, lui qui se dit si sensible à sa perfection… Quel imbécile ! « Lucius ne sait pas ce qu'il perd… » Black est beau, trop beau pour être sali de manière aussi vulgaire… Un instant, je regrette même d'avoir mêlé Lucius à tout ça. Un instant seulement, car je ne suis pas dupe… Rien de tout ceci n'aurait été possible sans lui…

Je ne veux pas penser à Lucius…

Mes mains remontent entre ses cuisses. Mes potions ont fait leur effet, il ne saigne plus, mais sa peau doit y être encore très sensible, et je le regarde, pour m'assurer que je ne lui fait pas mal… Mon Dieu, je ne _veux pas_ lui faire mal… Mais il ne semble pas souffrir. Et s'il lutte encore, il est à deux doigts de se rendre. Je vais l'aider à s'abandonner un peu plus…

Je passe et repasse un doigt sur son sexe, et cette simple caresse suffit à le faire durcir… Il frissonne, tandis que son corps le trahit enfin. « Tu apprécies ? murmure_-_je. Je vois que oui… » Son désarroi est profond, et il paraît vraiment bouleversé par son propre plaisir. Comme si… Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela… ?

Bien sûr… Il n'a jamais connu cela… Personne ne lui a jamais fait ressentir du plaisir en le touchant de cette façon_-_là… « Malefoy m'a dit que tu étais vierge… avant que Rodolphus te prenne de force, bien sûr… Tu n'as jamais connu cela, alors ? Prendre du plaisir des mains d'une autre personne… ? » Il semble mortifié. « Tu me dégoûtes ! » me lance_-_t_-_il au visage. Egal à lui_-_même. « J'espère bien, Black… Plus tu auras de plaisir et plus tu en ressentiras d'humiliation, plus je me sentirai comblé…  
_-_ Tais_-_toi…  
_-_ Que je me taise ? Peut_-_être aimerais_-_tu que j'utilise ma langue à autre chose, mmh ? »

Ma langue sur son sexe lui arrache un gémissement de plaisir et je sens mon propre désir s'emballer. Pour un temps, j'oublie Sirius, je ne pense plus qu'à ce que je suis en train de faire et au plaisir intense que cela me procure. Je le goûte, je le savoure, me réjouissant de chacun de ses soupirs, me réjouissant d'être le premier à lui faire cela …

Putain… Si on m'avait dit que je prendrais un tel plaisir à sucer Sirius Black… !

Je me redresse légèrement pour me reprendre. Ne pas aller trop vite…

« Tu aimes ça, hein ? En voudrais_-_tu plus ?  
_-_ Non… »

Sa réponse sonne comme une supplication. Cela me fait sourire. Il est tellement candide… Je referme ma main sur lui, sur sa peau si tendre. « Ton corps crie le contraire… C'est bon, hein ? Vas_-_y, dis_-_le… » Il ne répond pas, bien sûr. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de son visage, de ses yeux aux longs cils, de ses lèvres humides… Elles semblent si douces, si chaudes… J'aimerais me pencher sur lui, l'embrasser, plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux et le caresser…

Je dois bien l'avouer, jamais je n'ai désiré personne aussi fort que lui…

Je ne suis pas censé rechercher autre chose que ma vengeance, dans cette étreinte !

Je détourne mon regard du sien, me penche sur lui et referme ma bouche sur son membre. Je fais courir ma langue autour de lui, appréciant sa dureté… Sirius Black a beau avoir une grâce presque féminine, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril, sous la ceinture… !

Il se cambre, cherchant visiblement à hâter son plaisir en s'enfonçant plus loin dans ma gorge… Aussi profondément excitant que cela puisse être, il doit cesser ce jeu_-_là… Je le force à rester immobile et me redresse pour reprendre mon souffle.

Une nouvelle fois, je croise son regard, ses yeux magnifiques… Mais il les détourne presque aussitôt, et je sais pourquoi : il est d'ores et déjà vaincu, et il le sait… Une joie profonde m'envahit. Je tiens enfin ma revanche ! Sirius a envie de moi.

Il se tortille entre mes cuisses. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Que je continue de le torturer. Mon plaisir sera total quand il l'admettra à voix haute. Je veux l'entendre s'humilier, en me suppliant de continuer… « Encore ? Vas_-_y, dis_-_le ! » Il se contente de soupirer. S'il se doutait de ce que ses gémissements produisent sur moi… !

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de te soulager, Sirius, tu sais… Dis_-_moi de le faire…  
_-_ Je ne peux pas… gémit Sirius.  
_-_ C'est si dur à dire « baise_-_moi » ?  
_-_ Je ne veux pas… »

Bien sûr ! Il s'accroche à sa fierté ! Je vais lui faire crier grâce. Je promène ma langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. « Encore ?  
_-_ …Encore… »

Il l'a dit ! Je l'enlace étroitement. Maintenant qu'il commence a céder, je m'autorise à le toucher davantage. Je veux être plus proche de lui encore, sentir son corps contre le mien, le sentir frémir à chaque vague de plaisir déferlant sur lui au rythme de ma bouche et de mes mains.

Mais j'attends plus, de lui. Je veux le prendre. Et qu'il y prenne du plaisir. Je ne ferai pas comme les Lestrange ou Malefoy. Je ne m'imposerai pas à lui comme un animal en rut !

Mes doigts se faufilent entre ses cuisses et l'effleurent doucement. Brusquement, tous ses muscles se raidissent, sans que cela ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec du plaisir. Non. Il a peur. Je devrais jubiler. Je m'en veux presque que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais je ne veux pas de ça maintenant. Je veux qu'il se rende à moi, inconditionnellement. Je veux qu'il éprouve du plaisir. Je veux… le rassurer…

« Je ne te ferai pas mal… ».

Il se contracte tellement que j'ai du mal à glisser un doigt en lui. Je lui laisse le temps de se détendre, il est hors de question que je le force, que je m'impose à lui par la violence. Non. Je veux qu'il accepte mon intrusion. Qu'il se rende compte que cela seul pourra le soulager. Mais comment pourrait_-_il seulement y songer ? On lui a fait tellement de mal… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il a dû endurer, ces derniers jours, à sa souffrance à chaque pénétration, chaque viol. Un sentiment d'amertume m'emplit malgré moi, et je le repousse fermement. C'est _Black_, mon ennemi. J'ai voulu ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il se détend peu à peu et je peux enfin bouger en lui. Doucement, très doucement. Mais je sais comment augmenter son plaisir, et bientôt, il devance mes mouvements, semblant enfin accepter pleinement la jouissance que je lui procure.

Mais je vois le dégoût l'envahir à nouveau, à mesure qu'il prend conscience de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il prend du plaisir des mains de _Servilus _Rogue, son pire ennemi… « Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus ! » Il ressemble à un enfant… Un enfant confronté trop tôt à des jeux d'adulte… « Mais si, tu le veux ! Tu le sais très bien… Avec la potion que tu as bue, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative… »

Il a l'air tellement perdu…

Mais il est temps d'accélérer les choses. Avant que ma propre résolution ne fléchisse… Je me place entre ses cuisses. Une nouvelle fois, la peur le domine. _Détends-toi, Sirius…_ Ce qu'il finit par faire, à force de caresses.

« Desserre mes chaînes, Rogue… murmure_-_t_-_il. Ça me fait mal…  
_-_ Arrête de te crisper, dans ce cas…  
_-_ Severus… ! »

Jamais il ne m'avait appelé ainsi… Ces trois syllabes, dans sa bouche, sonnent étrangement, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de mon prénom, mais de celui d'un autre… Un autre que Sirius n'aurait pas choisi de détester… Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il fait cela ?

Mon trouble est de courte durée, je me reprends très vite. Je ne vais pas lui laisser cet avantage… Je m'allonge sur lui, de tout mon long et approche mon visage du sien, comme pour l'embrasser. J'en meurs d'envie. Jamais il n'a été aussi beau qu'à cet instant… Sirius… Je caresse ses lèvres, elles me brûlent les doigts… Partager un baiser avec lui… Un baiser qui ne serait pas dû à une quelconque potion, un baiser qui ne serait pas volé…

« Demande_-_moi de te faire jouir et je ferai un effort… » Sirius ferme les yeux et je vois une larme perler entre ses cils. « Fais_-_moi jouir… laisse_-_t_-_il échapper. Libère_-_moi… »

Cette unique larme vaut tous les diamants du monde… Je la regarde se perdre dans ses longs cils noirs, glisser sur sa tempe… J'aimerais la recueillir sur ma langue, la savourer…

Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. J'ai obtenu la reddition de Sirius. Je desserre ses chaînes d'un coup de baguette magique. Il bouge avec plus de liberté, maintenant, et ne s'en prive pas. J'ai très chaud, d'un seul coup, en prenant pleinement conscience que j'obtiendrai de lui tout ce que je désire. Alors, je n'hésite plus. Je soulève ma robe et attire Sirius contre ma chair nue. Et je frémis en sentant sa peau chaude contre la mienne.

Pas lui. De nouveau, il panique. « Non ! Non, s'il te plait… » Sa voix a des accents si douloureux, si désespérés… J'ai assisté à bon nombre de ses viols. Mais jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi fragile. Il me supplie ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. A_-_t_-_il donc si peur de moi ?

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendu supplier Malefoy ou Rodolphus…dis_-_je. Curieux…  
_-_ Tu vas me faire mal !  
_-_ Je te jure que non. Détends_-_toi. Si tu te détends, tout ira bien, je t'ai soigné, et… »

Qu'est_-_ce que je suis en train de faire ?! J'ai fait tout cela pour le blesser, l'humilier, je voulais le briser… Et me voilà en train de le rassurer, de regretter de le trouver si démuni, si… touchant…

Merde…

Je lui caresse la joue. Avec tendresse. Et amour. Oui. Car en cet instant, je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime. Sa détresse me touche, elle me blesse, même… Pourquoi lui ai_-_je fait cela ? Mais je ne peux plus reculer. Je vais le satisfaire, lui donner la jouissance que son corps réclame malgré lui. « Laisse_-_toi aller, Sirius »

J'ai l'impression d'être allé au bout de mes capacités de résistance… Je dois faire un violent effort sur moi_-_même pour le pénétrer avec toute la lenteur et la douceur possible. Ne pas lui faire mal… Je bouge légèrement en lui et un plaisir intense m'envahit. Un plaisir inédit.

Je l'observe avec inquiétude, traquant sur son visage la moindre trace d'inconfort, mais n'en trouve aucune. Pourtant, je veux être sûr. « Tu as mal ?  
_-_ Non », soupire Sirius. Ce simple mot est comme une libération. Je m'autorise enfin à jouir de notre étreinte et j'accélère mes mouvements, m'unissant un peu plus étroitement à lui. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je suis heureux… Heureux comme je ne l'ai que trop rarement été. Un instant, j'oublie que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade, que cette étreinte ne doit rien au désir de Sirius, qu'elle n'est qu'une autre espèce de viol, plus perverse, et je me fonds en lui, totalement. Et lui… Lui partage mes assauts, se livre à moi avec toute sa candeur et sa beauté et se laisse aller au plaisir avec tant d'abandon qu'il entretient parfaitement l'illusion.

Je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Comment nommer autrement qu'amour le sentiment que je ressens maintenant pour lui ?

Il atteint finalement l'orgasme. Tout son corps se contracte brusquement et se cabre sous moi sous l'apothéose de son plaisir. Je suis parvenu à mon but. Et quelque_-_chose s'éteint en moi. La flamme qui m'animait a été soufflée d'un seul coup. Je réalise brutalement ce que j'ai fait, pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je me souviens de l'étendue de nos haines réciproques. Alors, je m'arrache à lui, à sa chair chaude et palpitante, au plaisir que je pourrais encore tirer de lui. Je ne lui laisserai aucune arme contre moi. Il a perdu.

Il le réalise aussi soudainement que moi, et il fond en larmes. Je suis parvenu à mes fins, j'ai réussi là où Malefoy et les Lestrange avaient échoué, j'ai réussi à le briser. Ses larmes sont des larmes de honte. Il s'est trahi lui_-_même, il s'est prostitué auprès de son pire ennemi pour un peu de plaisir… Ses larmes deviennent sanglots. Des sanglots déchirants. Allons jusqu'au bout, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix… Je me penche sur lui. « Pleure, Sirius… Tu te dégoûtes, hein ? Et la prochaine fois que tu m'agresseras, songe que je pourrais révéler ton terrible secret : je t'ai baisé et tu as aimé ça… Merci, Black… Ta défaite était plus délicieuse encore que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer… »

Les mots ont une saveur amère. Et ils me blessent, aussi sûrement qu'ils blessent Sirius. Je ne lui laisserai pas voir, pourtant. J'ai gagné.

Mes lèvres effleurent les siennes. Mon adieu à mon doux amant…

Je me lève, nettoie ma robe souillée d'un coup de baguette et quitte le cachot. Il a perdu.

Pourquoi me sens_-_je aussi mal… ?


End file.
